type_sephirafandomcom-20200214-history
Noire
Noire is a character that appears in Hyperdimension Sephira. She is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Lastation and older sister of Uni. Due to her constant struggle to be the perfect role model, she can sometimes be a little harsh to her sister, Uni. She still finds a way to fulfill her dreams as she has faked her information to become a voice actress and cosplays as her hobby. Background Noire is one of the Four Goddesses created by the Original Goddess to rule over the four lands of Gamindustri. As such, she was given rule over Lastation. Appearance Noire V2.png|Noire Black Heart V2.png|Black Heart Nextblack_img.png|NEXT Form Noire is a pale-fair skinned girl with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long pigtails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. Noire wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. It's revealed in an image that this is like a bustier and can be unbuttoned from the front. As Black Heart, Noire's hair turns pure white and it's now worn down with a few inches cut off and her bangs having lengthened a bit messily. Her eyes turn a glowing teal. The HDD form outfit consist of a black bathing suit like part with the top of the breast and stomach area cut out while it connects around her neck. Her extra color is white/silver. Personality & Character Noire is known as the ideal Goddess. She is very polite and generally respectful to everyone and puts her entire being into everything she does. However, she comes off as hard-headed due to only wanting to do things alone and without others, refusing their aid unless she has no choice. She only wants to bring improvement for the better, but she tries too hard and ends up either letting her efforts go to waste or simply making herself ill. This is when she will go to Gust for something to help with whatever is ailing her. However, it's revealed that Noire happens to be self-conscious and cares highly for her personal image and what others think about her. As Black Heart (ブラックハート, Burakkuhāto) Noire goes from being a polite and calm tempered girl to a very tough and competitive one who openly states rude or sarcastic comments, usually with a small smirk. Role Hyperdimension Sephira Although she has yet to make an official appearance, she is mentioned quite a bit in the first few episodes. In episode 5, she is briefly seen in a group photo with the other goddesses and their sisters. Powers and abilities (TBA) Quotes Trivia Category:Gamindustrians Category:CPUs Category:Lastation Residents Category:Female